OFF THE CHAIN
OFF THE CHAIN is the first Japanese opening theme of Beyblade: V-Force. It is sung by TOSS & TURN. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Hilary Tachibana *Kenny Beyblades *Dragoon V *Dranzer V *Draciel V *Driger V Full Song Lyrics Romaji off the chains... iku ze, tou, sei, nan, hoku off the chains... zenshin, choukousoku off the chains... mawase mawase mujuuryoku off the chains... off the chains... off the chains... iku ze, tou, sei, nan, hoku off the chains... zenshin, choukousoku off the chains... mawase mawase mujuuryoku off the chains... off the chains... Ey yo, come inside Itsumo toori no aisatsu, aai! Justify, EDISON no additional edition o souzou Zetsu suru ezu-ra to the decimal, ichimoku ryouzen Mirya wakaru darou, tejina no you Atama no naka no shikou kairo yojigen ijigen full kaiten Gainen daite saisen assen donden kaeshi oogyakuten Me o utagau fukuzatsu anatomy shirou to surya shikkuhakku Uchikudaku all kotei gainen Oh, ohh, what? Toru ze omae no license Tic tac, kick back jikan wa modoranee Stick em up! Stick em up! Ryoute o kuu ni Otona shiku shiteru basho ja nee Maware maware tomaru koto nee Blahzay blahzay! Tell, tell me what you said! Maware maware tomaru koto nee Blahzay blahzay! Tell, tell me what you said! off the chains... iku ze, tou, sei, nan, hoku off the chains... zenshin, choukousoku off the chains... mawase mawase mujuuryoku off the chains... off the chains... off the chains... iku ze, tou, sei, nan, hoku off the chains... zenshin, choukousoku off the chains... mawase mawase mujuuryoku off the chains... off the chains... Come on, come on, come on, come on, let's go Come on, come on, come on, come on Let's go to the central mental trace-continental Back to the fundamental root Kiso ga ichiban no hazu Hajimaru shin no player Densetsu-ka shita genjitsu ni Mayoikonda DATA basics We be kosugi na COSMIC soshiki Setsumei fuyou, shitte n'daro? Kono COMBINATION wa too hard to swallow Okosama wa mane shinai you ni, TOSS & TURN SYSTEM FULL kadou, you follow off the chains... iku ze, tou, sei, nan, hoku off the chains... zenshin, choukousoku off the chains... mawase mawase mujuuryoku off the chains... off the chains... off the chains... iku ze, tou, sei, nan, hoku off the chains... zenshin, choukousoku off the chains... mawase mawase mujuuryoku off the chains... off the chains... We comin' with the one, we comin' with the two We comin' with the three, four, five, six, seven We comin' with the one, we comin' with the two We comin' with the three, four, five, six, seven Maware maware tomaru koto nee Blahzay blahzay! Tell, tell me what you said! Maware maware tomaru koto nee Blahzay blahzay! Tell, tell me what you said! off the chains... iku ze, tou, sei, nan, hoku off the chains... zenshin, choukousoku off the chains... mawase mawase mujuuryoku off the chains... off the chains... off the chains... iku ze, tou, sei, nan, hoku off the chains... zenshin, choukousoku off the chains... mawase mawase mujuuryoku off the chains... off the chains... English OFF THE CHAIN I'm training for the east, north, south and west OFF THE CHAIN a sign of advancement by my side OFF THE CHAIN spinning, spinning waitless OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH HEY YO NUMBER ONE conclude and correct my thoughts Discovering no admiration FIND YOUR OWN WAY Highspeed net of INTERNATIONAL KINDA A high tech bird partner for research RESEARCH YOUR DIGITAL rotation INTERNET SPIN IT LIKE A BEYBLADE HEY YO you can't control yourself because you lost AH DON'T SAY YOU USE A BEY You ignore your mother and prepare for next time Spinning, spinning stop this thing BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID In my head there's a thought of a curcuit A prophacy of one difficult FULL rotation The best idea is daring to use rapid power like meeting an advancement turn-around Spinning, spinning stop this thing BLAZAY BLAZAY TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID OFF THE CHAIN I'm training for the east, north, south and west OFF THE CHAIN a sign of advancement by my side OFF THE CHAIN spinning, spinning waitless OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN UH HUH HUH HUH OFF THE CHAIN I'm training for the east, north, south and west OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN spinning, spinning waitless OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN OFF THE CHAIN Trivia References Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Opening & Ending Themes Category:Music